Trapped
Prologue I ran through a forest of pinetrees, running for my life, running from them. Who are they? They are shadows, dark figures of the night. Pitch black with pure red eyes, and they were coming. For me. Darkness surrounded the forest, like it was nothing but me and them, then I saw the worst thing i've ever saw before. A dead end. I turned around and the shadows leapt at me, The night sky was dark, but they were darker. I only got one more breath before I was, trapped. Chapter 1 "Birchpaw? Birchpaw wake up." Flamepaw said. I raised my head and turned to him, Flamepaw was the cat they stuck me with. An orange tom with yellow eyes, that looked into my soul. I looked around, I was in a dark den with tree roots trapping me inside. Outside i could make out more cats, more of them trapped. Some of their pelts had blood, including Flamepaw. I knew one of the cats from a gathering, it was Mintpaw of EagleClan. "Mintpaw!" I cried out to the unmoving shape. She looked over her shoulder, looking at me with her grassy eyes. "Birchpaw!" She shouted, but she froze at the sight of 2 limp bodies being dragged to an open den. Being shoved into the den, they made the roots solid as 1 of the shapes awoke. It was my brother. "Dogpaw!" I yowled, the shadows turned to my den. One flicked its black tail for the other to leave, before padding towards me. It was Phantom, the nightmare of all. "Trouble? if not, how about some.." His dark voice mewed. Before my eyes, he pulled me out of my den and slammed me on the ground, before I knew it, a pain was shooting through my body, and I felt my pelt soaked with blood. My claws unseathed, but then the pain stopped. It restarted in my paws, and they had red too. Phantom has just removed my claws. I was shoved back in my den, hissing at the pain. Phantom turned and giggled. "I will do the same to you, have a bad day." he purred before stalking from the dens. "Birchpaw, are you ok?" Flamepaw asked me. "Of course not!" I snapped. I huffed before going to my nest of thorns and honey. Flamepaw looked at me, and sighed before he himself, padded to his own nest. And we were restless and speachless the whole time. I woke up, thorns clinging to my pelt. "Flamepaw?" I mewed, looking around. He was nowhere. Phantom came to me, but he turned away and yanked Mintpaw out of her den, she clung to the ground with her own paws. I guessed her claws have been removed too. Phantom dragged her before I couldn't see her anymore. "M-Mintpaw?" I said with lots of fear clouding me. Is she dead? Chapter 2 "Wake up, servants!" Night yowled I didn't sleep, my friends were being taken 1 by 1 Then I saw Flamepaws orange pelt being dragged back to my den. Phantom and Night were the highest, atleast that I have seen. "Birchpaw, Blizzardwave, Minnowtail, and Bitepaw." Night mewed, padding around the dens. Blizzardwave was a white tom with amber eyes, a big gray stripe running alone his body, and scars. A warrior of SnowClan. Minnowtail was a brown she with green eyes, darker brown spots and stripes. Only 1 scar across her eyes, and more around her tail. A warrior of EagleClan. Bitepaw was black tom, with yellow eyes. He had some white across his tail and face. It looked as if his fangs were stained red, I can see why he was captured. An apprentice of DarkClan. I myself, am a tan tom with brown markings, leafy green eyes, and a white chest and underbelly. I'm an apprentice of LeafClan. "Hurry up, servants!" Night snapped, shoving me and the others along. I hissed, but I was only slammed to the floor and clawed. We trudged through the forest, and came to more dens. All of us were sent into our own en. Before Shade came along, and slowly slipped a needle into each of us. The needle made us one by one fall asleep, and I yowled as I got the injection. Soon, I was fast asleep. Chapter 3